Currently, a removable universal integrated circuit card (UICC) is configured for most mobile devices to operate and access a service provided by a mobile network operator (MNO). The MNO generally allocates one subscriber identification number to each user terminal that uses a UICC card, that is, one subscriber identification number is corresponding to one user terminal. However, with the development of technologies, a quantity of user terminals held by an individual user keeps increasing. Particularly, with an increase of embedded UICC (eUICC) devices, a demand for sharing one subscriber identification number by two or more user terminals of one user (that is, a multiple IMSI single MSISDN (multiple IMSI numbers with a single MSISDN) service) keeps increasing.
When handling the multiple IMSI single MSISDN service, a customer usually needs to go to an MNO customer service center to submit a service application, and a salesperson activates the multiple IMSI single MSISDN service according to the customer application. In this way, the customer needs to spend time and energy on the handling in the customer service center. Consequently, customer experience is poor, and promotion of the MNO service is affected.
If the multiple IMSI single MSISDN service needs to be activated for a device that uses an eUICC, a customer needs to go to a customer service center to scan a quick response code, so as to download a profile (profile) of an MNO network from the MNO network. The profile may be a software-type packet of subscriber information of the MNO subscribed by the device user. To activate the multiple IMSI single MSISDN service, the user needs to confirm and sign a subscription document of the multiple IMSI single MSISDN service on-site. In this way, the customer service center not only needs to add a device for scanning the quick response code, but also needs to train the salesperson in a procedure of provisioning the multiple IMSI single MSISDN service. Financial costs and staff training costs of the operator are high due to a large quantity of customer service centers.
Therefore, how to provide a technology for conveniently downloading the profile and activating the multiple IMSI single MSISDN service to reduce the costs of the user/operator is a technical problem that needs to be urgently resolved by a person skilled in the art.